hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Hurricane Season (Bluecaner)
The 2018 hurricane season was an extremely hyperactive season with more named storms than even the 2005 hurricane season. The season had over 30 Tropical depressions in total The dates in this season start when the storm is fully tropical or subtropical for the first time and end the last time a storm is fully tropical or subtropical Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1 id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2 id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3 id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4 id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5 Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/01/2018 till:27/01/2018 color:TD text:"One" from:30/03/2018 till:02/04/2018 color:TS text:"Alberto" from:31/05/2018 till:04/06/2018 color:TS text:"Beryl" from:02/06/2018 till:11/06/2018 color:C5 text:"Chris" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:13/06/2018 till:13/06/2018 color:TS from:15/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:C2 text:"Debby" from:29/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:C2 text:"Ernesto" from:18/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TS text:"Florence" from:29/07/2018 till:15/08/2018 color:C5 text:"Gordon" from:16/08/2018 till:17/08/2018 color:TD text:"Nine" barset:break from:17/08/2018 till:23/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Helene" from:24/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Isaac" from:24/08/2018 till:30/08/2018 color:C3 text:"Joyce" from:24/08/2018 till:27/08/2018 color:C1 text:"Kirk" from:27/08/2018 till:12/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Leslie" from:30/08/2018 till:22/09/2018 color:C5 text:"Michael" from:01/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Nadine" from:03/09/2018 till:16/09/2018 color:C4 text:"Oscar" from:16/09/2018 till:21/09/2018 color:C2 text:"Patty" barset:break from:28/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 color:C1 text:"Rafael" from:01/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Sara" from:04/10/2018 till:06/10/2018 color:C1 text:"Tony" from:08/10/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:TS text:"Valerie" from:26/10/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:C5 text:"William" from:28/10/2018 till:30/10/2018 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:05/11/2018 till:07/11/2018 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five" from:06/11/2018 till:11/11/2018 color:C3 text:"Zeke" from:12/11/2018 till:22/11/2018 color:C2 text:"Beta" barset:break from:24/11/2018 till:25/11/2018 color:TS text:"Gamma" from:28/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 color:TS text:"Delta" from:01/12/2018 till:03/12/2018 color:TS text:"Epsilon" from:16/12/2018 till:17/12/2018 color:TS text:"Zeta" from:30/12/2018 till:04/01/2019 color:C1 text:"Eta" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,0) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2018 till:01/02/2018 text:January from:01/02/2018 till:01/03/2018 text:February from:01/03/2018 till:01/04/2018 text:March from:01/04/2018 till:01/05/2018 text:April from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January Systems: Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One formed in the Mid Atlantic and was later absorbed by an extratropical system that eventually brought 3 feet of snow to England. Depression One stayed out to sea, it remained at least 1000 miles from land and moved east to west Tropical Storm Alberto Alberto formed North of the Virgin Islands and continued West. Alberto took a gradually northern turn and eventually turned east and passed North of Bermuda. Alberto stayed out to sea and eventually dissipated South of Nova Scotia. Some people called Alberto an April fools hoax. Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl formed 75 miles East of Northern Mexico and strengthened to a Tropical Storm 100 miles East of Brownsville. After traveling they Texas coast in turned Northwest and made landfall at Galveston Island at approximately 11:00 AM. It continued as it weakened to a weak Tropical storm of 40 mph winds. After making landfall in Houston. it weakened to a Tropical Depression and dissipated in the early morning of June 3rd. Beryl killed 4 people and caused 200 Million dollars of damages. Hurricane Chris Hurricane Chris started as a Tropical Depression in the Caribbean moving Westward. Chris took a turn to the East as it strengthened to a Category 4. It then moved Northwest before making landfall at Isla de la Juventud, Cuba with 155 mph winds. After that, Chris made landfall at Consolacion del Sur with 135 mph winds. After crossing Cuba, it turned east and made landfall in Florida with 165 mph winds. It then crossed into the open Atlantic and strengthened to a category 5 with 180 mph winds. Due to two trough ridges Chris moved north very quickly but slowed down just before landfall as it crossed Long Island with 130 mph winds, it then made landfall in New London with 115 Mph winds. After crossing and Devastating most of New England, Chris entered into the Bay of Fundy. Chris made landfall in Nova Scotia with 40 mph winds as an extratropical system. Chris crossed into the Gulf of St. Lawrence. It surprisingly strengthened to a tropical storm before weakening back to a Tropical Depression just before landfall in Newfoundland. A few hours later it dissipated Chris caused 140 billion dollars in damages and killed around 844 people. Chris was the strongest Hurricane ever in New England, beating the records set by Hurricane Carol and the Great New England Hurricane, it had a pressure of about 927 mbar when it made landfall in Connecticut. Hurricane Debby Debby Started as a westward moving Tropical Depression before turning south and completing an anticyclonic loop. Debby soon turned due North towards Jamaica and made landfall with 100 mph winds. It weakened to a Tropical Storm and slowly moved west west but then turned north strengthened back to a Hurricane just before making landfall in Cuba. It weakened again to a Tropical Storm but strengthened back to hurricane status. over the Bahamas. It soon weakened and dissipated in the later hours of June 20th. Debby caused around 1 billion dollars in damages and killed 32 people, it became Jamaica's worst hurricane on record Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto took a similar path to Tropical Storm Alberto at the beginning, but turned and became a subtropical storm. Like Alberto, Ernesto stayed away from land, but did make landfall at Bermuda as a weak subtropical storm with 40 mph winds on July 2nd Ernesto caused 1 million in damages and killed 2 people due to rip currents Subtropical Storm Florence Florence began a Subtropical storm off the coast of Belize. It moved north but turned due west as it crossed the North Yucatan. After weakening to a Subtropical Depression it emerged off the Yucatan it strengthened back to a Subtropical Storm. It made landfall at Veracruz on July 22nd. Soon after, Florence dissipated. Throughout it's path, Florence cause 5 million dollars in damages and killed no one Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Gordon, the first Cape Verde type hurricane of the scene, moved across the Atlantic Ocean quickly. Gordon strengthened to a category four for a brief time before weakening back to category three. Gordon traveled through the virgin island. Gordon then traveled North of Hispaniola causing major flash flooding in Haiti. Gordon made landfall at Cayo Romano with 185 mph winds. It entered into the Gulf of Mexico. After traveling the Gulf of Mexico it made landfall at New Orleans with 190 mph winds. It was known as the worst storm for New Orleans ever, far worse than Katrina. It traveled Northeast and dissipated over North Carolina Gordon caused 203 Billion dollars in damages and killed 2453 people Subtropical Depression Nine A wave became a Subtropical depression that moved over Nicaragua and dissipated very quickly after landfall. Subtropical depression Nine caused 1 death. Hurricane Helene A tropical wave moved across the Atlantic until devoloping into a Tropical depression east of Trinidad. Helene became a Tropical storm before moving north of Trinidad and weakening back to a Tropical depression. Helene strengthened back to Tropical storm status before doing an anticyclonic loop. After completing the anticyclonic loop, Helene moved southwest and became a hurricane. Helene weakened to a tropical storm just before making landfall in Panama. After weakening to a Depression, Helene was confirmed to have been absorbed into Hurricane Lane, which eventually moved into the Atlantic basin becoming tropical depression eleven, and eventually Isaac Helene caused 15 Million dollars in damages and killed 2 people Hurricane Isaac After Hurricane Lane Entered the Caribbean Sea as a Tropical depression, the NHC noticed it as tropical depression one. One then intensified into a tropical storm, receiving the name Isaac. Isaac, a large hurricane intensified quickly into a Major hurricane. Isaac made landfall in Cuba as a High-end Category four with 155 mph winds. After crossing Cuba, Isaac, already a very large system, absorbed weak but very large hurricane Kirk, becoming the largest tropical cyclone ever, with winds stretching from Honduras to New York. Isaac made landfall in Cudjoe Key as a category 5 with 165 mph winds. It strengthened as it moved up the Florida coast without making landfall. It reached its peak winds and intensity as it neared very close to Tampa, devastating and severely flooding Tampa. It weakened dramatically and made landfall as a category 3 with 125 mph winds on Dog Island. After crossing Dog Island, Isaac made landfall at Carrabelle. Isaac then moved inland and turned northeast before dissipating over North Carolina Isaac caused 224 billion dollars in damages and killed 2004 people in its path. Damage was cataclysmic in Tampa, and many people died due to the lack of a mandatory evacuation and severe flooding. Hurricane Joyce In the early morning of August 24th, two tropical depressions began. The northern one, due do interaction with the southern one, began an anticyclonic loop. During the loop it strengthened to a tropical storm, and was given the name Joyce. after briefly weakening to a tropical depression Joyce turned northwards. It came close to Bermuda as a major hurricane before drifting off the the north and dissipating. Joyce caused 15 million dollars in damages and killed 3 people. Hurricane Kirk When the two tropical depressions began, the southern stayed weak as it moved west. Gradually speeding up, Kirk increased to tropical storm intensity. A large system, Kirk became a hurricane 18 hours before being absorbed by Isaac. Kirk killed 6 people and caused 4 million dollars in damages Hurricane Leslie A tropical depression moved westward as it slowly strengthened. Moving across Atlantic it began to rapidly strengthen into a category 4, and became a category 5. It began to rapidly weaken as it began an anticyclonic loop, heavily damaging Bermuda with its large storm surge. Leslie weakened to a category 2 after completing an anticyclonic loop. Leslie weakened to a category 1 and moved north around 100 miles east of Bermuda, again heavily flooding the archipelago. Leslie briefly strengthened to a category but eventually weakened and dissipated. Leslie caused about 1.1 billion dollars In damages and killed 22 people. It is regarded as the worst natural disaster in Bermuda history, worse than even Fabian. Hurricane Michael Beginning as a tropical depression, Michael travelled down the subtropical ridge and eventually had landfall in Western Sahara as a category 1. After crossing west Africa, Michael emerged into the Atlantic in a similar position to cape-verde type hurricane. After intensifying and weakening, Michael crossed St. Vincent as a category 5 with 175 mph winds. Michael emerged Into the Caribbean before turning northwards ad making landfall at Haiti and then Cuba. It dramatically intensified as it approached the Florida coast, making landfall at Jacksonville with 190 mph winds. Michael then re-emerged into the Atlantic and made landfall in the outer banks as a category 3 with 120 mph winds. Michael then re-emerged into the Atlantic as a category 1 before making landfall at New York city with 80 mph winds. Michael caused 318 billion dollars in damages and killed 3020 people in its path, and is still regarded as the worst hurricane ever Hurricane Nadine Nadine began as a tropical depression in the Caribbean that soon intensified to tropical storm intensity. It began an anticyclonic loop after entering the gulf of Mexico. It weakened to a tropical depression but strengthened back to a tropical storm just after completing an anticyclonic loop. Nadine soon pummeled towards Florida making landfall at horseshoe beach. After crossing Florida and making landfall in South Carolina as a category 1, Nadine dissipated. Nadine and Michaels joint impact in South Carolina caused major damage. However, Nadine was the worse of the two, having a more direct hit. Nadine killed about 32 people and cause 8.41 billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Oscar A tropical wave developed into a tropical depression east of the Caribbean. After about a day, the system strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Oscar. Oscar made landfall as a tropical storm in Barbados and Saint Vincent. After weakening back to a depression, Oscar continued the westward movement. Oscar then intensified and about two days later became a major hurricane. It weakened as it moved west making landfall at Belize as a category 1. After emerging into the gulf of Mexico, Oscar turned north and made landfall in western Louisiana as a category 1. Soon after, it dissipated over the midwest. Oscar killed 42 people and caused 1.4 billion dollars in damages. Hurricane Patty Patty began in the Mid-Atlantic near Bermuda. It moved eastward before turning northwards. The NHC issued the storm to be completing an anticyclonic loop. While turning to the west Patty strengthened into a hurricane. After turning west Patty drifted south and reached it's peak intensity. Soon after Patty drifted to the east and dissipated. Hurricane Rafael Rafael started as a tropical depression in the Gulf of Mexico. It moved westward extremely slowly. It quickly intensified, becoming a hurricane after being tropical for just over a day. Rafael then made landfall in Veracruz as a strong category 1 storm. Rafael then began to move south-southeast before dissipating close to the Mexico shore. Due to its slow movement, Rafael caused major flooding. Rafael caused 4.6 billion dollars in damages and killed 330 people in its path. Hurricane Sara Sara began as a tropical depression located far north from the usual tropical development regions. Sara soon moved west to east traveling on top of the subtropical ridge. Sara reached its peak intensity before weakening back to a tropical storm. Sara continued the eastward for over 4 days dissipating west of the Azores. Tropical Storm Tony Tony began as a tropical depression in the Gulf of Mexico. Tony steadily intensified as it moved west, becoming a tropical storm the next day. Just before landfall in Mexico, Tony became a hurricane and began to turn Northwest. After making landfall, Tony continued turning North and eventually crossed the border into Texas. Soon after, it dissipated. Tony killed 2 people and caused about 1 million dollars in damages. Tropical Storm Valerie Valerie began in the Gulf of Mexico. It moves North steadily before making landfall 50 miles east of New Orleans, which was heavily damaged by Hurricane Gordon. Soon after, it dissipated. Valerie killed 5 people and cause 50 million dollars in damages. Hurricane William William began as a tropical depression 400 miles South of Cape Verde. William slowly intensified as it moved west. William began to dramatically intensify on October 31st. it dropped 48 mbar in just 12 hours, the fastest in recorded history. Reporters called William the "wicked wizard" because it intensified on Halloween. William made landfall in Northeastern Venezuela as a category 4 with 140 mph winds. It weakened back to a tropical storm as it emerged into the Caribbean Sea. After completing a short anticyclonic loop, William intensified as it moved towards Puerto Rico, which was still in turmoil from Hurricane Maria just over a year earlier. William made landfall in Puerto Rico as a category 5 with 165 mph winds. After crossing Puerto Rico, William began to speed up. William entered peak intensity about a day before entering Chesapeake bay as a category 5 hurricane. William crossed into Chesapeake bay. The city of Virginia Beach was hardest hit, yet Washington D.C. and Baltimore also experienced catastrophic flooding as well. William caused 235 billion dollars in damages and killed 1,088 people in its path. Subtropical Storm Alpha Alpha began as a Subtropical storm in the mid-atlantic moving westward. Alpha gradually turned North, without strengthening much. Alpha then slowed down and turned Northeast before dissipating Tropical Depression Twenty-Five A tropical depression began about 175 miles East of the windward islands. The Depression moved North toward the Leeward islands, passing relatively close to Barbuda before dissipating on November 7th Hurricane Zeke Hurricane Zeke began in the pacific and made landfall in Costa Rica as a category 2. Zeke weakened to a weak 40mph tropical storm after crossing Costa Rica, yet was still a tropical storm, meaning it kept the name Zeke. It moved into the Caribbean yet then moved back to Nicaragua and made landfall as a strong Category 3 hurricane. Zeke slowly drifted inland leaving thousands of casualties. Zeke caused 4.5 billion dollars in damages and killed 5,048 people, with 3 billion damages and 5021 dead when Zeke was an atlantic storm Hurricane Beta A Tropical invest began south of the Carolinas. The Invest moved east became a quickly strengthening Tropical Storm Beta that became a strong category 2 hurricane. Beta completed an anticyclonic loop before weakening and turning west. Beta made landfall as a 65 mph tropical storm in the outer banks. Beta soon became a remnant low. Beta caused 100 million dollars in damages and killed 3 people Tropical Storm Gamma A quickly moving Tropical depression began in the mid Atlantic, the system soon became Tropical storm Gamma. Gamma strengthened a but an extratropical cyclone the next day. Gamma was absorbed into the major hurricane force Windstorm Emma Subtropical Storm Delta A subtropical depression began in the Mid-Atlantic. The depression became a tropical storm that moved quickly North. The system became extratropical and moved west, delivering 3 feet of snow to the Northeast. Tropical Storm Epsilon Tropical Storm Epsilon began as a near equatorial tropical depression that soon became a tropical storm. Epsilon moved west making landfall in Trinidad and then Venezuela. Epsilon weakened and became a remnant low only 48 hours after becoming tropical. The remnant low soon dissipated. Epsilon killed 1 person and caused 2 million dollars in damages Tropical Storm Zeta Zeta began as a tropical depression just North of Honduras. Zeta strengthened into a strong tropical storm thot moved south making landfall in Honduras. The system weakened into a remnant low that dissipated on December 18th. Zeta killed 7 people and caused 10 million dollars in damages. Hurricane Eta Eta began as a tropical depression that was expected to soon dissipate. Despite predictions, the system strengthened into a tropical storm and began an anticyclonic loop. Eta turned South and became a hurricane while finishing the anticyclonic loop. Eta rapidly weakened and soon dissipated. Eta became the second cross-year hurricane, and only the third cross-year tropical storm. ACE Energy of Storms Retired Names: Chris - Cameron Debby - Deborah Gordon - Gerald Isaac - Irving Leslie - Lynn Michael - Marvin Nadine - Natalie Oscar - Oliver Rafael - Rodrigo William - Warner Zeke - Zach Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hyper-active seasons